disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sink or Swim (Szczury laboratoryjne)
Sink or Swim '(pl. 'Życie to nie bajka) to pierwszy i drugi odcinek trzeciego sezonu (ogólnie czterdziesty siódmy i czterdziesty ósmy) serialu Szczury laboratoryjne. Jego premiera odbyła się 17 lutego 2014 roku w USA, a w Polsce 13 września 2014 roku na kanale Disney XD. Jest to dwuczęściowy odcinek. Opis Część 1 Po tym jak Adam, Bree i Chase uciekli od Donalda, trafiają na statek. Tam zostają przyłapani przez załogę pokładu, która postanawia wydać ich straży przybrzeżnej. Tymczasem Donald i Leo chcą znaleźć Szczury zanim Douglas to zrobi. Część 2 Douglas więzi Szczury i wraz z nowym partnerem, Victorem Krane'm chce włączyć im Trittona. Kiedy Ci uciekają, Douglas uruchamia aplikację i nakazuje Szczurą zniszczyć rodzinę. Streszczenie Tasha uwalnia Donalda i Leo z windy. Idą do zniszczonego labu. Donald i Leo postanawiają znaleźć szczury zanim zrobi to brat Donalda. Muszą się jednak wynieść z domu, gdyż ten już nie należy do nich. Adam, Bree i Chase ukrywają się na statku transportowym. Nie wiedzą dokąd płyną, gdyż wyłączyli GPS'y ponieważ myślą, że ściga ich FBI. Adam chce odpocząć. W domu Tasha, Donald i Leo się pakują. Donald chce się zatrzymać w pięcio gwiazdkowym hotelu, ale nie mają pieniędzy. Nagle ktoś puka do drzwi. To Perry. Leo nie chce jej wpuścić, ale ta się wpych do domu. Obsada Główna * Billy Unger '''jako Chase Davenport' * 'Spencer Boldman' jako 'Adam Davenport' * 'Kelli Berglund' jako 'Bree Davenport' * 'Tyrel Jackson Williams' jako 'Leo Dooley' * 'Hal Sparks' jako 'Donald Davenport' Nawracająca * 'Angel Parker' jako 'Tasha Davenport' * 'Jeremy Kent Jackson' jako 'Douglas Davenport' * 'Maile Flanagan' jako 'pani Perry' * 'Graham Shiels jako '''Victor Krane Gościnna * Casey Sander jako Kapitan Wspomniana * Will Forte 'jako 'Edzio * Eddie Perino jako Trent Cytaty Supermoce * Adam: Super siła, Oddychanie pod wodą, Laserowy wzrok * Bree: Super szybkość * Chase: Sonarna wizja, Bioniczny sygnał, Magnetyzm, Kinetyka molekularna, Pole siłowe, Wentyl bezpieczeństwa * Krane: Elektrokineza Ciekawostki * Jest to trzeci dwuczęściowy odcinek w całym serialu. * To pierwszy odcinek trzeciego sezonu. * Jest to kontynuacja odcinka No Going Back. * W tym odcinku Adam odkrywa w sobie kolejną super zdolność jaką jest Oddychanie pod wodą. * W tym odcinku Tasha dowiaduje się o Douglasie. * W tym odcinku okazuje, że drugie imię Adasia to Charles. * Douglas więzi Szczury po raz drugi. * Okazuje się, że zamaskowany człowiek, który uwolnił Douglasa z lodu to Victor Krane. * Douglas po raz pierwszy aktywuje trittona. * Okazuje się, że Szczury mogą używać dwóch supermocy w tym samym czasie. * Kiedy Chase zdezaktywował u siebie Bim-Bama, musiał sam walczyć z Adamem i Bree, ponieważ oni nadal mieli go aktywowanego. * Chase używa wentylu bezpieczeństwa (pod nową nazwą: tryb ogólnodowodzący) po raz drugi. * Druga część tego odcinka pierwotnie nazywała się "The Man Behind the Mask". * Okazuje się, że Edzio został zniszczony. * Pod koniec odcinka Szczury widzą zniszczony lab. * Krane od tego odcinka postanawia zniszczyć Adama, Bree i Chase'a. * Adam próbując oszukać załogę statku, mówi, że ma na imię Bob. W odcinku First Day of Bionic Academy takie imię nadaje jednemu z uczniów. * Wiele fanów myślało, że Marcus powróci w tym odcinku. Link do odcinka * http://embed.divxstage.to/embed.php?v=7b5958b557cc9 * http://embed.divxstage.to/embed.php?v=fe74e496a381a Zobacz też en:Sink or Swim